Love Will Follow Me Everywhere I Go
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: I left everything behind,including Lisa.I only took my love with me.I try to move on, set my love aside.But it’s too hard to forget her.I met someone that made me go back because she knew that there would always be a someone else.i’m glad she did.Huddy
1. Chapter 1

As always, a big thanks to Preppi101.

I hope you like this story.

Enjoy.

.

It started off just like it was just any other day, cuddy would yelled at me, tell me to do my clinic hours, I'd want consent for an insane procedure, and cuddy would disagree and ask for proof. We would have a fight, I would make a sex remark and we would ignore each other for the rest of the day but today was slightly different. I made her really upset.

"House!" she yelled at me.

"Yes mistress?"

"Stop it, I'm not in the mood." she said sharply.

"Why? You didn't get laid and you're needy?"

"Shut up House"

"So, I was right." I smiled.

"No you're not" she said.

"Let's see, your pregnancy test came back negative?"

"Just shut the hell up". she replied, angry.

"Well I'll take that as a yes then, well it's a good thing because if you would act like this with your child, she or he would end up hating you."

"Go to hell House."

"Did I hurt your feelings? Oh poor Cuddy, are you gonna cry?" I said meanly as I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Get out" She told me.

"Nope"

"Don't you care about my feelings at all, House? DO you even care even a little about me or my well being?" She asked me.

I looked at the ground, not wanting to answer the personal question.

"That's what I thought" She said to me, disappointed. "Get the hell out, NOW"

"Cuddy, listen I didn't mean…"

"Of course you meant it House, you don't say things if you don't think they are true and don't even use your pain as an excuse." She said to me coldly. "oh and if you are wondering if I even care about you, well I don't. I never will. I HATE YOU, NOW GET OUT."She screamed at me.

"Cuddy, you don't honestly think that I…"

"I'm tired of this House, I'm done. You've caused me too much pain, I would think that you would have realized that by now, but what was I thinking, you're a self-centered bastard." She interrupted me.

"Cuddy…" I said softly, walking near her, trying to get closer to her but she stepped back a few feet just like I was a threat.

"GO! Just get out and leave me alone" she said to me.

I didn't move. I wanted her to forgive me, but that wasn't going to happen so I just starred at her. I was trying to analyze her; normally I was able too but not today. I've never hurt her that badly, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me this time.

"Fine, if you won't go, I will. I can't stand to see your face."

"Don't bother. You may not stand to see my face but I'll never get tired of seeing yours." I told her almost apologetically. "I'll go, Goodbye Lise"

She looked at me, surprised that I called her by the nickname that I called her when we were in med school.

_**Why did he say goodbye like that to me? **__Cuddy asked herself._

_._

As soon as I walked out of her office, everybody was staring at me.

"What are you all looking at?" I said pissed off.

With that said everybody went back to work and pretended I wasn't even there. But Wilson saw me, I quickly walked as fast as my leg would let me away from the lobby. Wilson followed me of course. I went outside; I had to clear my head about all the things cuddy said to me. I walked across the parking lot to get my bike. Wilson came running after me.

"Wait!" He shouted.

I pretended I didn't hear him and walked towards my motorcycle ignoring him.

"Come on, tell me what happened, everybody heard you guys screaming for more than 15 minutes." He said as I went on my bike.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." I told him.

"Why?"

"I just don't okay". I replied.

"No, tell me, what happened House?"

"Will you just let it go?!" I retorted.

"I will, once you tell me. You got into another fight didn't you? You're acting like a child House. We both know that she cares about you no matter what."

"Well, not this time Wilson, she'll never forgive me." I said to him

"Of course she will, I can't even think how many times she forgave you already, but they are already too many times".

"It's different this time, and maybe you're right, there are too many times and that's exactly why she won't forgive me."

"She cares about, and if she didn't she wouldn't have forgiven you all those times."

"Well she doesn't care about me anymore, she told me so herself"

"What are you talking about, you run around each other like teenagers; she has feelings for you House."He said to me.

"Well any feeling she had for me got replaced by HATE."I said.

"What? No, I wouldn't believe that for a second House"

"Well she told me that she hated me in my face." I told him

"She was angry, she didn't mean it."

"Of course she did. I can't take it anymore."I said looking down on the floor not wanting for him to see the tears that were building up in my eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" He asked me.

"Nothing, never mind, I'm going home." I responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving up.

"Yeah, maybe"

"Wait, what do you mean…" He started to say but I didn't give him the time to finish, I was already starting the motor on my bike and driving down the road.

_**Why do things always have to be this complicated with you, cuddy? **__I asked myself._

I drove around, thinking about where I would go. After a few moments I decided I would just go home to my piano and my friend Jack Daniels.

I parked in front of my place, took the keys out and walked to the door. I dug into my pocket, took out a set of keys, choose the right one and inserted it through the lock.

I opened the door and as soon as I was inside, something was wrong, just like I didn't belong here anymore, just like it wasn't my home, Just like I was a total stranger.

I laid my bag on the floor, went to the kitchen and came out with a glass and a bottle of whiskey, Jack Daniels. I sat down and put my hands on the keys of my piano pressing my fingers gently on them playing a soft melody. I listened carefully the melody as it echoed through the room. It didn't feel right, something or more likely someone was missing. I only played this for Cuddy when we were in Michigan together. She's the only one I played it too and 20 years ago was when I last played it. I stopped playing and got up abruptly and went to my bedroom. I took a suitcase out of the closet and I started to shove any clothes I could find without thinking. I went to the bathroom and got all my things and put them in the suitcase. I then walked to the kitchen to get some food so that I wouldn't starve. I took everything after hesitating about what I was going to take. I had no Idea how long I would be gone but I felt like it was going to be a long time. I had almost everything. I went back in my room realizing that I forgot something, I went straight to the closet, I opened the door and took a wooden box from the top shelf. It had been there a while, judging by the amount of dust there was on it. I opened it. As I did so, a number of memories came back to me. This box contained all my years when I was in Michigan with Cuddy. There were pictures of us smiling, us bowling and a picture of us at a party. A couple of other pictures too. I went through them and stopped when I laid my eyes on the next picture. I smiled as I looked at it. I was just the two of us together while we were on summer break. It was the day I told her that I loved her. I took the picture and put it in my pocket. I closed the box and left it on the bed. I also took a couple of books from the living room and put them with the rest of my stuff in my suitcase. I packed my laptop and I was finished. But something was missing. I gazed at my wall and looked at all of my guitars. I decided to take one with me. So I put it in the case and set it on the floor next to my suitcase in front of the door. I looked at the room for a while, and then I turned to my piano and approached it. I sat on the bench, It was maybe the last time I would ever see it, along with other things. Lisa Cuddy came to my mind and started playing, feeling guilty that I wasn't going to say goodbye to her. As I played, I sang a song that came to me as the melody went on.

_You left me with goodbye and open arms  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
Well you were always invincible in my eyes  
And the only thing against us now is time_

Could it be any harder to say goodbye  
live without you,  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
If I only had one more day (fade away, fade away, fade away, ahhah)

I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
Well A quick fix of hope is what I'm needin'  
And how I wish that I could turn back the hours  
But I know I just don't have the power yea

Well I'd jump at the chance  
We'd drink and we'd dance  
And I'd listen close to your every word,  
As if it's your last, but I know it's your last,  
Cause today, oh, you're gone.

Could it be any harder (yea fade away, fade away, fade away ohhhh)  
Could it be any harder (yea fade away, fade away, fade away)  
Oh yea yea could it be any harder to live my life without you?  
Could it be any harder? I'm all alone, I'm all alone.

Like sand on my feet  
The smell of sweet perfume  
You stick to me forever baby  
I wish you didn't go,  
I wish you didn't go,  
I wish you didn't go away  
To touch you again,  
With life in your hands.  
It couldn't be any harder.. harder.. harder

As that last note played, I let the tears flow down my face. I knew that someday I'll regret leaving like this, not saying goodbye to her, but at this moment it was what was best for her. I wouldn't be here and so she wouldn't cry. I wouldn't be able to screw up her dates, and so she'll move on. I wouldn't be in clinic or be able to insult patients so the hospital won't get sued. She'll give up on waiting for me to ask to have my baby, hopefully then adopt or have a child of her own and finally be happy with maybe a husband. All I wanted for her is a life that she would enjoy and I couldn't give that to her. I was an obstacle to her life, unable to cross. I was the one standing in her way, but now the road is clear and I hope she'll get passed it and put the past behind.

I got up once again and went to the door. Without turning back, I took my suitcase and my guitar. I was outside. I called a cab. It arrived 20 minutes later; the driver got out of the car and put the bags in the trunk. I went inside, he followed me seconds later. He turned to me and said:

"Where to, sir?".

"The airport" I said without thinking.

"okay, sir. "

"Where are you going, if I may ask?"

"I'm just going away, I think I'm going to go to Denver Colorado". i replied.

He started the engine, and drove. I was about 6pm, it was already starting to get dark. I was in the car for about 20 minutes when the driver asked me:

"So, what do you do in life?" He asked me.

"I'm a doctor. I work at the Plainsboro teaching hospital."

"oh, so you have a meeting or a speech you have to do in Colorado?"

"No" I answered.

"You got fired?" He questioned me.

"No" I replied once more.

"Would you mind telling me? The Dean seems really nice here in princeton, I was there once and a doctor in the clinic, a nice guy actually took care of me, he proscribed me some pills, he didn't even have to run tests on me, it was quite impressive. He might have wanted to get out of there as fast as he could but he cared nonetheless. I could tell that he was there against his will. Anyway, I took the pills and I felt better two days later. You might know him."

"Well, I do, there is only one person that I know of that would make sarcastic remarks all the time, popping pills and look at her bosses breasts. He also carries a cane and even though his leg hurts like hell he never shows it. He insults his boss constantly and regrets it every day. " I finished saying looking out the window.

"You're talking about you aren't you? You're the one who treated me?"

"Yes, I was the one, I could hardly look at you."

"Why?" He asked me a little surprised.

"Because you came to the clinic for your wife, not for you. I could tell you didn't want to be there either."

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, now I do, but not in the beginning."

"Cuddy would never fire me, not even I did something unforgivable." I added remembering his question that he asked a few minutes ago.

The driver waited for the rest of the story so I continued.

"I was the one who left, I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Stand what exactly?"

"Hurting her." I answered simply.

"You love her don't you?"

"No." I said too quickly.

"your fast response tells me otherwise."

"God, you sure do remind me of someone." I said to the guy thinking about Wilson.

"Who?"

"A friend, well my only friend, his name is Wilson."

"We've been through a lot" I added.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Well I sorta kill his girlfriend" I said.

"You WHAT?" He asked in shock.

"Well, it really wasn't my fault, I was drunk and I needed a ride and I called him but his girlfriend answered and she came to pick me up, we went on the bus and there was an accident, I couldn't save her, we we're both pretty hurt and I lost 4 hours so I couldn't remember what happened so I did a deep brain stimulation to remember what happened and I had a seizure during the procedure and after that he didn't want to talk to me for a while but he finally forgave me after a while."

"I understand… you sure talk a lot"

"Says the person who asks questions. I really don't like to talk a lot; well I don't like to talk at all"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because, well you remind me of wilson, always wanting to get to the bottom of things and always wanting to know everything".

"I'm Tyler by the way."

"Well Tyler, you seem like a nice guy so if you want we could hang out and drink something some time? "

"I'd like that. It's funny because I'm going to go to Denver too in a week or two I just got a new job."

"Cool, oh and if you want to be my friend you always pay, but I'll pay for the ride, don't worry."

"That's fine with me; it's always nice to have friends."

"Sure, whatever".

"What are you planning on doing in Denver?"

"nothing, clear my mind, hopefully forget the past."

"Why so far away then?"

"I think that the further I go, the better she'll be."

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I don't but I won't be there to make her life a living hell."

"Why didn't you go further then?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I just didn't want to be that far away from her."

"I knew it. Are you going to tell me what happened between you two, the reason you're leaving? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I really don't, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, you'll maybe tell me one day when you're ready."

"Did you want to be a shrink but you couldn't get the job so you ended up being a cab driver?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason." I said even though there was one. The way that he talked.

The rest of the ride was quiet. He didn't ask me any more questions. I just looked out of the window thinking if I'll ever come here again. My phone rang; I looked on the caller I.D. It was Wilson. I opened my phone and pressed the red button. I hung up on him not wanting to talk to him, because he'll just ask too many questions. I went to my menu on my phone pressed a few buttons and said through my phone to the speakers:

"you might think you've reached the number of Gregory House, but you've arrived at a dead end. He went to set everything right even if that means leaving everything and never coming back. Goodbye. Oh and don't leave a message after the bip you know he won't call you back."

That was going to be my new voicemail message.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I kind of didn't say goodbye to anyone."

"why?"

"Less painful." I said simply to tyler.

"That's understandable but are you ever going to call him back? Or dr. Cuddy if she calls or if anybody calls?"

"No, I don't think so."

I didn't want to talk to them, afraid of what they would say.

I know even if I go across the country that still wouldn't be far enough because no matter how I try my heart will only beat for Lisa Cuddy. Even distance couldn't change that. Because she's too close to my heart and so she'll never be far away. I couldn't change that even if I wanted to.

TBC…

.

I hoped you liked it, please review =) and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped you liked it, please review =) and tell me what you think. So sorry about the wait. Thanks to Preppi101 and CassidyTVNUT.

.

We were about 5 minutes away from the airport. The last minutes that we were in the car were spent in total silence. But tyler ruined it.

"So, I'll give you my card and you can call me in a week or so if you don't change your mind that is."

"Change my mind to have a friend that will buy me lunch and loan me money, change my mind, yeah right." I said to him smiling.

"That's fine with me."

"I'm practically robbing money from you, a guy that you just met and that doesn't bother you? Weird."

"Well, I met you once before and I like making new friends. So it's no problem."

"Well, then it's settled."

He turned the weal and told me as we got closer to the opening doors:

"Here we are. The total is 35.50$."

I looked at him and he added:

"oh, are you going to make me pay?"

"No, I'm just kidding. Here." I said to him while handing to him 2 twenty dollar bills. "I'll call you and we'd hang out, okay?"

"Yeah sure here is my card" He told me giving it to me. I took it and placed it in my wallet.

He dropped me off in front of the airport, we said our goodbyes. I took my bags out of the trunk and crossed the street, I went through the doors. I went straight to one of the desks and ask to book me the first flight to Denver Colorado. The plane was supposed to board in 2 hours, so after I bought my ticket and checked in my luggage I went to the gate 10c and waited. It was about a 30 minute wait. Shortly after I got on the plane and sat in business. it was about a 5 hour flight, not even. During that time, I couldn't get my mind off of Cuddy. I asked myself what she would become, what she would do later on. Is she going to have the perfect family that she desperately always wanted to have? Maybe she wanted to have my child? No, that would be insane. Why am I even talking about this, if I wanted that to become reality, all I had to do is change, but it's not that simple. I did this to myself, I shouldn't be complaining. I could be happy, I think, but no, because I knew she wouldn't be. And that is why I am on this plane. Wanting to move on, but will I succeed?

I sighed wondering what I was going to do as soon as I would arrive in Denver. I would probably stay at a hotel for a while until I can find a place to stay. That is what I exactly did, when I got off the plane, I took a taxi to the closest hotel, booked a room and settled inside. I put my things on the floor and went straight to bed.

Next Morning:

Wilson came to work just as usual, and walked into his office. It was 12 o'clock when he thought that is wasn't weird for House not to barge in his office as usual and take about how huge Cuddy's ass is. So he decided to go to office, to see where he was. He stomach made a funny sound, objecting by his thought.

"Well after lunch, "He said aloud.

A trip to the cafeteria, a mixed salad and a coffee later, he finally went to House's office.

When he arrived in front of it, he was surprised not to see House in his chair, as usual. He opened the glass door that went to the other room and asked his team:

"Any of you, seen House?"

"No." They all said together, not really caring.

"And you think it's not normal for him, not to be here?"

"Well yeah, totally, last time he came in at 2, so I'm not worried, not one bit." Kutner said.

"He's probably hiding from Cuddy, not wanting to do his clinic hours." Foreman said.

"don't care." Taub answered.

"He's probably… well what the hell do I know about his life?" Thirteen said.

"Thanks so much for your help guys" Wilson said to them sarcastically.

Wilson went out of the office and went to Cuddy's office.

He knocked slillghtly on he door, waiting for a response, after he heard come in, he did as so.

"Hi Cuddy."

"Hey Wilson, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Have you seen House?"

The smiled on her face quickly faded.

"No." She answered.

"That's it? You don't care that he's not here?"

"No"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"So yes you care or yes seriously you don' care?"

"Yes, seriously I don't care." She said frustrated.

"Calm down, just making sure."

"can I ask why?"

"No" She answered once more.

"Does it have something to do with yesterday?"

"No."

"I mean yes." She corrected.

"I'll just go, and call House."

"Do that."

"okay then."

He made it to the door and dialed Houses number as soon as he was out.

He put the phone to his ear and heard only the ringing. After a couple of attempts, he called his cell phone and it went directly to his voicemail.

"What the hell!" He said as soon as the voicemail message finished.

He drove immediately to House's apartment and when he arrived in his street, he was surprised when he didn't see House bike near the curb or any of the lights on, but he decided nonetheless to go to his front door.

He knocked a couple of times, but no answer so he took the spare key and put in the lock. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. It was almost empty, one of his guitars were gone. He went to the kitchen and saw nothing; he looked everywhere, in the cupboards, in the cabinets. Almost nothing was left. He went to his bedroom and saw the box that was laying on his bed and picked it up and when though it, curious by what he would find. He saw all the pictures that were taken in med-school, the ones when they were together. He just couldn't help but think: They were so happy. The box also contained letters, and music that was composed by House and written for only cuddy. He stood there in the middle of the room, no wanting to believe that he had left. He was gone; he was able to let us go.

.

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think and review =D. next chapter will hopefully come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

(thanks sooo much to Preppi101 and CassidyTVNut for their help as always)

.

I went back to the hospital and went directly to cuddy's office. I opened the door to see Cuddy as usual working on some paperwork. She lifted her head up to see who it was.

"What do you want, Wilson?" She asked

"Me? Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that he's gone, House is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" She questioned me

"He left us, he packed and he went away, I went to his apartment and there was nothing left, he took one of his guitars, a lot of clothes and some food."

"I don't believe you. He wouldn't leave. He has nowhere to go."

"Well I guess he does now."

"Call his voicemail and you'll see"

"Fine, that's what'll do." She said taking her phone and dialing the number she knew by heart.

I waited a couple of minutes; I studied her face carefully waiting for a reaction.

"What? Why did he do that as a voicemail?"

"I don't know cuddy."

"He's just screwing with us."

"I don't think so".

"Where would he go'?

"Somewhere, away from you, I suppose."

"That's absurd Wilson."

"it's the truth, he left after you had the argument."

"But why? He can leave me! How could he."She said to me holding back the tears that were fighting to come down.

"Well he did and I'm not sure we'll ever see him again."

"no, no NOO, Wilson. He can't just leave." She cried out punching her desk with her fist as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry." I said gently.

"please leave Wilson. Get out, find him, look for him, anything just leave me be for the time being."

I did as she demanded.

.

**Afternoon, Night #1**

I had nothing to do; well I didn't want to do anything. I had nothing to live for anymore. I don't even know if I want to live anymore. I winded up in a bar, the closest one from the hotel I was staying in. it was called the Queens Arms.

I was drinking, god knows what , when the barman said to me:

"Hey, this is from that chick" he said pointing at a lady behind me. She smiled at me, but I just couldn't do the same, to tell the truth I didn't want to. The barman gave me the drink, but I didn't even touch it.

"Why aren't you drinking it?" She asked me.

"I don't know, why did you buy me one?"

"I wanted to, and you're hot."

"thanks, I think."

"who are you?" she asked me.

"me? I'm nobody" I answered her.

"okay, if you're nobody then what are you?"

"I'm dead, nothing more, nothing less."

"you probably have a story, which is?"

"well, if I do, you should probably know that it's buried and that I would want it to stay like that."

"That's cool with me."

I turn my head to take a good look at her and I thought I was hallucinating. She looked just liked Lisa, she had the same curly dark brown curls that went on her shoulders and the same green-grayish eyes. She was just a little taller though.

"what are you looking at?" She asked me when she saw that I was looking at her.

"nothing, it's just that you look almost the same way as a person I know, someone I lov…."

"oh, okay." She said catching those lasts words that I let slip out of my mouth by accident. The smile left her face and was replaced with sadness, I could tell. I couldn't be here anymore, I had to leave the bar, I won't let history repeat itself. I will probably never see her again and for the better, I hope. She looked so much like Lisa, the same face, just perfect in her own way. No I have to stop, stop thinking about her; I will only make things worse. My conscious was just stronger than my own wishes and I just couldn't let her out of my head.

"I have to go". I said to her.

"Okay, I'll see you around."

"Whatever."

With that said I left the bar and went to my hotel room.

I took my guitar and started playing, unable for me to forget Lisa Cuddy.

My hands stroked the strings, pulling them carefully playing a nice melody. Letting my voice fill the room and just flowing with it's melody.

_Mmmmm  
There's so much craziness, surrounding me  
There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
You make it real for me_

When I'm not sure of, my priorities  
When I've lost site of, where I'm meant to be  
Like holy water, washing over me  
You make it real for me

And I'm running to you baby  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me

When my head is strong, but my heart is weak  
I'm full of arrogance, and uncertainty  
But I can find the words, you teach my heart to speak  
You make it real for meee, yeaaa

And I'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who saved me  
That's whyyy I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me

Ohhh  
Everybodies talking in words  
I don't understand  
You got to be the only one  
Who knows just who I am  
Your shinin in the distance  
I hope I can make it through  
Cause the only place  
That I want to be  
Is right back home with you

I guess there's so much more  
I have to learn  
But if you're here with me  
I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere,  
Somewhere I can learn  
You make it real for me

And I'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me

You make it real for me

_._

**I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think =D and Revieww.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I just want to inform you all that i'm going on vacation This Saturday the 27th of june until the 13th of august. I know it's a very long long time and i'm sorry. I have to warn you i have no idea when i'll post or even if i will be able too. But i really hope so. So here's the chapter I hope you like it. I really want to thank once again CassidyTVNuts for always being here when i need her and to Preppi101. **

Wilson POV :

Where can he be? He wouldn't go to his parent's house.

I called his cell phone already like a thousand times but every time I went through voicemail. I already check every flight that he might have gone on, but so far, no luck.

.

Night #2:

It was another night gone, passed. It was not even 2 days but it felt like an eternity that I didn't see Cuddy. I was once again at Queens Arms and drinking of course, trying to drown myself in liquor, hoping that I would forget all the pain I caused to Cuddy. That chick of yesterday was here, she was coming my way.

"So, you're here again." She said.

"Yeah, well so are you" I pointed out sarcastically.

"I'm surprised." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You haven't bought me a drink yet."

"why should i? you can't get one for yourself? I'm not your mommy that reads your mind, you can get it all by yourself, no?"

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" I sigh annoyed by her questions.

"mean."

"Yes." I replied.

"Why?" she questioned me.

"Ask my father."

"Okay, where is he?"

I chuckled.

"Gone." I told her.

"Where to?"

"Hell, I hope." I said.

"How come?"

"He's dead and buried."

"oh. You don't seem to be upset or with remorse."

"Why should I? He's the one who should."

"Mmh let me think; maybe it's the fact that he's your father?"

"First you don't know shit about my life and second he's not even my father."

"hey, your words not mine."

"Listen, that man was a bastard. You can father a child or influence one. Or both. .He did one. The person who influences your life is your father even though you don't share the same DNA. The one who fathered you and doesn't even know you exist, you share the same blood but that doesn't make him less of a stranger. So he isn't really your father."

"I never thought of it that way, I'm sorry."

"don't be. You're not the one who gave birth to that asshole."

"do you ever stop saying bad words."

"so, sorry to disappoint."

"Why don't you like him? What did he do to you?"

"I hate him, don't like him seems to low for my feelings towards him. And he made my life living hell that's what he did."

"are you gonna tell me what happened or are you gonna keep those memories to yourself?" she asked.

"Some are just meant to stay buried."

"not all of them, and you can always bury them a second time."

I nodded. I turn my head just enough so I can take a good look at her face, but I was afraid. Afraid that through my eyes, I would only see Lisa through her. If Cuddy had a sister, she would defiantly be her twin. I took my glass and put it to my pips and took a sip. I saw her glance at my cup, probably wondering why there wasn't any ice in it.

She just sat next to me at the bar, while I was too busy ignoring her, drinking more and more. After the first 4 glasses I lost count, not really caring what would happen to me.

"Lisa… Lisa… Lisaaaaa."

"Who's Lisa?" The chick asked me hearing what I mumbled.

"Lisa… Lisaaa…" I repeated.

"Please forgive me… I never meant to."

"what did you do?" she asked me.

"I hurt her, ohh Lisa, please forget me, I only left so you could be better off without me. Forget all about me, don't come after me. Don't cry over me either. I just hope you forget me and go on with your life."

"she forgives you, now tell me more about her." She said to me curious about whom she was.

"No, she never will forgive me, ever and it's my entire fault. What have I done? I'm only good at taking away your happiness so just move on."

I took another sip of my drink. Waiting for the alcohol to go down and hopefully ease my pain.

I started to cry so the liquor was no help at all.

"if only I would have ask you out, or if I would have ask you if I could be the father of your child, there was a reason for you to ask me to do the implants? Wasn't there?" I said almost hoping that she would be close by to answer.

"I am such a jerk." I added to myself.

I finished my drink and asked one more to the barman, but he refused.

"come on, please. It will ease the pain."

"oh come on, it's just another drink, give it to him." The chick said to the guy helping me out. I think that she felt sorry for me. The reason I didn't care about as long as I had another drink I was happy.

"where are you from?" she asked me, curious about my life.

"am I like entertaining your life or something? Because if I am I would like to get paid for that, and those things don't come cheap."

"Even when you're drunk you're still sarcastic."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"No reason." She lied. The reason was probably because she thought I was gonna be a softy and also she just saw me cry so that was probably why. I finished once more my drink. Still hoping that every sip I took, a moment of pain would be taken away.

TBC…

.

Hey I know you are all missing cuddy… but the next chapter will be her POV. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. =D


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter, it's from Cuddy POV, I know people missed her, well so did I. You might have noticed I love music and writing song fics, so I just thought that this song suits her POV, so thanks to you CassidyTVNuts aka Ellis for it. And as always to preppi101 and all the others who read and review my story, it means a lot. Enjoy =D.

Ever since Wilson came in my office that day, I haven't gone to work; I just couldn't walk in those halls without thinking of him. So I stayed home and lay in my bed, now stained by the mascara that left my eyes from all the tears that were shed. I turned on the radio, and listen to the lyrics.

_We've both made the same mistakes  
And believe me I know it  
I've come to depend on you  
In my eyes, can you see  
That someone's still hurting me?  
_

That someone is you

Because you left me all alone

I can't believe that you're really gone.

_  
What can I say  
That will make up  
For letting you down?  
I just want you to know so _

I'll never forget you

Even if you want me too

You're a part of my life

I need you.  
_  
Come back  
If you love me  
How will I survive without you?  
Baby come back  
If you need me  
Baby I was strong  
And I tried to pretend but  
Always in my heart  
I know that I want you  
Come back _

I know deep down you love me

I know you think I don't

It happens that you are wrong

But that doesn't change the fact that you're still gone.__

Tomorrow's another day  
Still I can't believe that I told you  
And that was my big mistake  
Every hour, every day  
What can I do to make it through? 

I know I am the reason that you left.

You may think that it's a gift.

The walls you built to protect your heart

Are like a forest,

It will take an eternity to burn down

But I'll wait no matter what

Even if that means walking through the fire

And burned by the flames.

_  
Oh, the days seem so long  
I miss you so bad  
It's breaking my heart, so _

_  
_You assume that you take away my happiness

But it so happens that you bring it too.__

Come back  
If you love me  
How will I survive without you?  
Baby come back  
If you need me  
Baby I was strong  
And I tried to pretend but  
Always in my heart  
I know that I want you  
Come back 

I've been in denial, all these years.

It was so long ago when I fell in love with you.

I thought those feelings were gone.

So I played along.

I guess I was wrong

Now that you have finally gone. __

Before you break my heart

That song wasn't wrong

I've always been strong

But how long

Until I finally tumble down

And turn around.

In this lonely town.

That you no longer in

But know that in my heart you always will be

Even if you're somewhere across the world.

It's complicated, I'm aware

But I'll search for an answer

To be together

Forever.

This song is from Jessica garlick : come back. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think =D


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here is the next chapter. It's just like the last except it's from House POv. This song is Save you by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy.

This is for CassidyTVNuts.

Thanks to Preppi101

And Hughlaurie4ever for always reviewing. =D

You have to know that I'm missing you. i think I made a mistake, leaving you. But I can't take back what I did. But even though it's breaking my heart to let you go. Know that I'm only doing this for you. Believe me. I never wanted to hurt you.

_**I can tell**_

_**I can tell how much you hate this**_

_**And deep down inside you know it's killing me**_

_**I can call**_

_**Wish you well and try to change this**_

_**But nothing I can say would change anything**_

It's only for your own good; I'm going to stay as far away as possible.

I can make a phone call and make everything right.

And bring back the light.

'cause now my heart is no longer bright.

_**Where were my senses?**_

_**I left them all behind**_

_**Why did I turn away?**_

_**Away**_

Because I wanted to protect you.

I know you're fragile.

I've made you cry.

I wish I could take it all back.

So we can be on the right track.

_**I wish I could save you**_

_**I wish I could say to you**_

_**I'm not going anywhere**_

_**I wish I could say to you**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

I really hope I could tell you that.

But that would be me lying to you.

And I don't what that anymore.

I have only one secret kept from you.

It's me missing you….

_**Didn't mean**_

_**Didn't mean to leave you stranded**_

_**Went away 'cause I didn't want to face the truth**_

_**Reaching out**_

_**Reach for me**_

_**Empty handed**_

_**You don't know if I care**_

_**You're trying to find the proof**_

But you can't.

Because I'm gone.

You don't know if time will let me see you again.

_**There were times I'd wonder**_

_**Could I have eased your pain?**_

_**Why did I turn away?**_

_**Away**_

Probably.

If I was a different man.

You have to know that I only left

To protect you.

And I know I'll regret it.

_**I wish I could save you**_

_**I wish I could say to you**_

_**I'm not going nowhere**_

_**I wish I could say to you**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**It's gonna be alright **_

_**Save you**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**I wish I could say to you **_

If only I could change.

I'll no longer be in this cage.

And I won't have any rage.

I'll be on stage.

And just be free to go.

Wherever I please.

_**We **_

_**Can pretend nothing's changed**_

_**Pretend it's all the same**_

_**And there will be no pain**_

_**Tonight**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**Save you**_

_**It's gonna be alright **_

_**I wish I could say to you **_

_**I'm not going nowhere**_

_**I wish I could say to you **_

_**It's gonna be alright **_

_**It's gonna be alright **_

_**It's gonna be alright **_

_**Save you **_

_**I wish I could say to you **_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

In the end.

I know it's not.

It's how I've been taught.

To never get caught

In my feelings over someone.

Guess John screwed up.

Once Again.

I miss youuu….

_**I hope you liked it, I promise the next chapter is going to be normal and you'll see what happened to House at the bar. Please review. =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey… I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but I was updating my other story… Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Thanks to all the ones who reviewed.

(as always thanks to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101.)

**House POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I could tell that I was in my hotel room, in my bed. I had no idea how I had gotten there. God only knows. I was surprised, I thought maybe I was in heaven, I saw a blurry face, the one that I wished to see.

"Lisa…?" I asked.

"no, it's me. The girl from the bar. I never told you my name. It's Lyla."

I was disappointed, by who it was.

I waited for an explanation; about why she was here and how did I get back to my hotel room. I got my answer seconds later.

"I drove you back here, after you fell asleep on the bar. I couldn't wake you up, I didn't want to bring you to my place, so I brought you here." She said.

I got up from my bed and sat at the edge. She was sitting in one of the chairs from the room.

"How did you know where I was staying?" I asked.

" I went through your pockets and saw your hotel . you probably don't like people to invade your privacy."

"thank you." I told her.

"you're welcome." She smiled.

I realized I was in the same clothes as yesterday. I looked through all my pockets searching for something that I was afraid that I may have lost. I was scared when I couldn't find it.

"are you looking for this? She asked, showing something in her hand. She looked at it and said.

"she's pretty. She's Lisa?"

"Yes it is." I answered her. She was looking at the 20 year old picture of us at Michigan.

"Do you love her?" She asked me, being hesitant.

"I think so. It's complicated." I responded.

" oh, okay. Why aren't you with her?"

"it's complicated."

"okay. When are you going to go see her again?"

"I don't think I ever am. I think I'm never going to see her again."

"How come?"

"The reason I'm here, it's because of her, well mostly me. I left because I didn't want to hurt her anymore." I confessed.

"are you going to tell me why?"

"I will someday. But I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded her head, understanding.

"well, I have to go. I'll see you around Greg."

"Yeah, see you around. Oh and thanks again for bringing me back to my hotel room."

"no problem. Bye."

She left, closing the door behind her. I stayed there on the bed, thinking.

I had a feeling that I was going to see her again. It was strange, because I really wanted too.

.

**Wilson's POV:**

I've been here, at the hospital since 6 in the morning. I had an idea on how to find House. It wasn't going to be easy though.

I was in my office and looking through all of my patients files, looking for one in particular. I had diagnosed him and in the end he had lived and thanked me and if I ever needed something he would help me out, so it was time to give him a call.

**Cuddy's POV:**

I didn't plan to go to the hospital today, but I had to. It was my job and I had to deal with it. I had told the team, that House had to take of personal problems and she had no idea when he would come back. They realized I was hiding something, but they decided to keep their mouths closed and not say anything. I went to Wilson's office. I had to talk to him.

"hey Wilson." I told him when I came in his office.

"Hey Cuddy, how are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm okay. Do you have an idea where House would have gone?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry."

"no it's okay. Please don't give up. Do it for me, please." I begged.

"I won't Cuddy." He promised.

"Listen Cuddy, when I went to his place, I found something. I think you should have it." He told me, handing me a box.

I took it, and went to sit down on the couch. I opened the box and gasped.

There were all of the pictures of us at Michigan. There was also the letters that we sent to each other. It was all my life, well part of it, was in that box. That box contained all of the love that we had for each other. And I still have for him. I had no idea that he kept everything.

"where did you find it, Wilson?" I asked him, curious.

"I found it, lying on his bed. I think he looked at it before he left." He told me.

I looked through once more in the box, looking for a particular picture but I could find it. Maybe that's why he didn't take the box with him; he already had what he was looking for. The picture of us, at Michigan. The one, when we were on summer break. He told me that he loved me. I never forgot that day. It was the most beautiful day of my life. And the day that he left was now, the worst. I just wish that he was back. Or that he had never left.

The worst part is, he left because of me.

I started to cry. Wilson came over to me.

"Do you ever think we'll going to see him again?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Cuddy. I'm sorry. You should take some time off." He proposed.

"yeah, I'll do that. Replace me for a while, okay?"

"No problem, go home."

"thanks, bye Wilson."

"Bye, Cuddy."

I took the wooden box, left his office and went home.

.

I hope you like it. Please Review =D


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Enjoy

(as always thanks to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101.)

.

_**House POV: **_

A month has passed since that day.

I saw Lyla every day. We would hang out, talk. I had recently told her everything.

She knew everything about my life.

She helped me get a small apartment. I didn't buy anything. I only got a piano, the cheapest I could get. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

I still haven't forgotten Lisa Cuddy, and she knew it. She tried to help me. But everyday that had passed it seemed that I loved her more and more. I wrote songs about her. I've written at least 5.

Today, I decided, she would hear one.

So I invited her over and sang to her.

_**And day lights, craving  
Sunshine on this frozen heart  
I am wishing you well  
Wondering how you are**_

If you and I are going under  
Maybe we can both recover  
And find forgiveness for each other  
Even if this is goodbye

And time heals  
But these scars keep on tearing us apart  
And sometimes ending is the only place to start

If you and I are going under  
Maybe we can both recover  
And find forgiveness for each other  
Even if this is goodbye

If you and I are going under  
Maybe we can both recover  
And find forgiveness for each other  
Even if

If what we had is really over  
If fate is out there we discover  
Let's find forgiveness for each other  
Even if this is goodbye.

I finished singing.

"You have to go back, Greg."

"no way. I'm not going back Lyla." I said to her.

"you have too! You love her!"

"yes I love her!" I said.

Those words had escaped my mouth. It was the first time I admitted to her that I loved her.

"I can't just sit here and watch you destroy yourself, you're my friend!"

"I'm not going back Lyla, I'll hurt her." I confessed.

"you won't if you tell her you love her."

"I can't do that Lyla." I told her.

"Why not?"

"I can't." I replied.

"I know why greg, you're afraid that she won't feel the same. But I know she does."

I didn't say anything.

"sing me another song."

I did as she asked.

_**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**_

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

That song was for her. For everything she did to try and help me.

She realized I wrote it for her because she smiled.

I kissed her cheek, showing her that I was grateful.

"okay, it's my turn." Lyla said.

"I didn't know you could play." I said to her as she sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"There's something's that you don't know about me." lyla responded.

I smiled.

She pressed her hands on the keys and opened her mouth. A beautiful voice came out.

She sang beautifully.

_**It's gotta be this one,  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored**_

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath

It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirt  
Chord and lyrics  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath 

"it was beautiful. You have an amazing voice." I told her.

"thank you."

"are you every going to go back?" She asked me.

"I don't know, but I don't think so."

"that's too bad. Play me another one." She said.

I obeyed her once more. Signing to her was like therapy, for me.

_**She left me hangin' by a thread again  
I stood there waiting like a fool for her  
I never dreamed that I'd be in this place  
But here I am all alone  
It's not the first time that she's walked away  
Changed all our plans within the blink of an eye  
And looking back it's always been the same  
But I refused to see it all for what it was**_

[Chorus:]  
Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever

I wonder if she ever thinks of me  
And all the promises she swore to keep  
Some nights I lay in bed just burning up  
'Cause I know that she's out with someone else

[Chorus]

I was the one who gave up everything for her  
When no one would listen I heard every word, oh  
It took me so long to see that maybe I am better off alone

[Chorus X2]

God I know this can't go on  
All I wanna do is just move on  
God I know this can't go on forever  
Yeah I know this won't go on forever  
God I know this can't go on forever.

"it's good." Lyla said to me, when I played the last key.

"thanks."

"play me another one, please."

I did as she said. But instead of the piano, I took the guitar.

_**Yeah...  
My heart was jumpin' for her  
My head was spinnin' in circles  
My tongue was tied  
I tried, but couldn't find the words  
She had them eyes of fire  
The ones you can't put out  
She saw a sucker for lovin'  
And turned my world around**_

[Chorus:]  
Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go

Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride

[Chorus]

So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer

I finished. She was smiling at me. She always loved when I played to her. She didn't have to ask. I went on with the next song.

It was personal. It was really what I felt inside.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**_

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_**[Chorus]**__****_

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

I finished once more another song.

"Greg! You have to go back. You have to go see her. Tell her that you love her!" She said once more to me, hoping that this time will do the trick.

I had to think about it.

.

_**Wilson's POV:**_

I've been trying to find House for the past month. I called my friend and told me we had to wait a month to find out his credit card records or his plane flights. And that day was today.

Cuddy has been a wreck since the day that he left. She would not even come to work sometimes. She would stay home and cry.

TBC…

I hope you all like it.

All the songs are from singers/ groups. They do not belong to me.

Please review =D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. Here's the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

(and always to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101.)

**Cuddy's POV:**

It had been over a month since he left. I missed him every day. Wilson thought House had gone to Denver Colorado, but I wasn't so sure. Anyway that was Wilson's guy said to him. Why would he go there?

I never realize how important he is too me, and I guess it's too late now, because he's gone, and I don't think he's coming back.

_**House POV:**_

2 months had passed. I was self destructing. I started drinking again. I had stopped for a while, but it was beginning to get worse and worse. Lyla had tried to help, but just as before I pushed her out of my life, but just like Lisa, she had stayed nevertheless. They were so much alike, it was painful, some days. She would talk and I could just think that it was Lyla who was talking and not Lisa.

I would see Lisa everywhere, I would walk down the street, and see a lady with dark curls and think that that was her.

_**We were born in this little town  
Growin' up I was countin' down  
Every single day till we made our get-away  
But you said you could never see yourself  
Trying to make a life anywhere else  
This would be your home  
And I was on my own  
But ever since you said good-bye  
I've been out here on the wind  
And baby you would be surprised  
All the places you have been**_

I've seen you in Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere

Now a days when I'm passin' through  
The conversation always turns to you  
I hear you're doin' fine  
Livin' out by the county line  
Got a man that's home every night  
A couple of kids and the kind of life  
That you want to leave  
Guess you could say the same for me  
But you and I made our choices  
All those years ago  
Still I know I'll hear your voice  
And see you down the road  
Maybe in

Oklahoma drivin' 'cross the prairie  
In Dallas Texas isn't that where we  
Always said we would like to try  
But never did so maybe that's why  
You're on every highway just beyond the high-beams  
Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
In..

Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere

I was once again at the bar of Queen's Arms. I haven't been there since at least a month.

I didn't tell Lyla were I was going, but she figured it out by herself.

She sat down, near the bar next to me.

"Come on, Greg, you have to go back. You can't live like this."

"Watch me Lyla.". I told her gulping down the whole bottle of whiskey, well the rest of it at least.

"hey! How did you get a hold of a bottle of whiskey?" she asked me

"I bought it." I answered.

"what?! Never mind, that's not the point. I see that you're miserable."

"I've always been miserable. What's the difference, now?"

"you can be happy!"

"How can I do that?"

"By going back to New Jersey!"

"no! I know that I'll hurt her! I won't take that chance."

She grabbed my arm. Opened my pocket jacket and showed me the picture that I always carried with me.

"You were happy, then! Why can't you be now?" She asked.

I didn't answer, because I didn't have an answer.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

She didn't answer she showed me.

She pressed her lips against mine.

Softly, without force.

We shared a kiss.

It meant something to somebody.

And nothing for somebody else.

The kiss had two separate meanings.

One, to share a secret.

Two, to realize that we already have a soul mate.

It was true.

Lisa.

She was the one to beat my heart.

If she wasn't close by.

She won't be able to fix my broken heart.

It'll self destruct.

.

TBC….

Okay. I hope you liked it. It was a small chapter I know, but anyway, please review =D.

Thanks.

The song is Everywhere from Tim Mcgraw. Preppi01 can take credit. =)

xx


	10. Chapter 10

_**.**_

I'm so sorry that I didn't post earlier, anyway hope you like this chapter; it's the chapter you all have been waiting for.

I wanted to change something in my fic. I meant to put it in, but I totally forgot.

House's leg got better and better, so he has almost no need for a cane.

I just don't want to be in pain because of his leg.

Enjoy.

.

_**Funny sometimes how you let  
The little things  
Get in your way  
Funny how you just can't talk  
Although sometimes  
You've got so much to say  
Silly when you know  
you've got the thing  
That everybody  
Needs so bad  
Stupid if you let  
those jealous people  
Telling lies  
Make you sad  
I thought I heard a voice  
Telling me go home  
No need to run no more  
needn't be alone  
I don't care what you do  
I'm coming back  
I can look forward too  
I'm coming back  
Crazy feelings that you get  
Sometimes they make you  
Want to run away  
The provocation that you let  
Overcome you  
When you ought to stay  
I thought I saw her face  
In every single crowd  
I heard her voice again  
calling me aloud  
I don't care what you do  
I'm coming back  
I can look forward too  
I'm coming back  
I thought I never could  
Return where I belong  
But with her waiting there  
I knew I could be strong  
I don't care what you do  
I'm coming back  
I can look forward too  
I'm coming back  
I don't care what you do  
I'm coming back  
I can look forward too  
I'm coming back**_

I had to go back.

I missed her so much.

My life didn't matter unless Lisa was in it.

Lyla had changed my mind.

I thanked her for that.

I promised her I'd never forget her.

She booked me the first flight to New Jersey for tomorrow morning.

I really didn't know what I would do without Lyla.

She has always been there for me.

The next morning.

She brought be to the airport.

I got on the plane.

I thought it took me forever for the plane to land.

It was the longest hours of my life.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

To feel her skin, to smell her perfume.

I took a cab.

I told the driver to bring me to the hospital.

He did.

About 30 minutes later, I was in front of Plainsboro Teaching hospital.

It was in the middle of the day.

So Lisa was probably there.

I've never been so excited and yet so stressed in my life.

I got out of the car, paid the guy and walked towards the door.

I froze.

I couldn't do this.

What if she was still mad at me?

What if she didn't love me?

What if she didn't want any part of me?

What if she hated me?

And then for a moment I didn't care.

I only wanted to tell her how I felt.

And that's exactly what I was gonna do.

I've realized for the past months that love was supposed to be showed not hidden.

I was able to move.

And so I went and opened the door that went to the lobby.

I went inside and made my way through to Lisa's office.

Nobody seemed to notice me.

My stomach started to ache as soon as my knuckles knocked on the dean's of medicines door.

I was a little bit scared.

I heard a leave me alone, so maybe I thought that she had saw me, but she couldn't have, the curtains were down.

I almost gave up and walked away.

But that would have made me a coward and I'm not anymore.

So I didn't give up and knocked again.

I heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door and a come in.

So that's what I did.

I went in.

I saw her, she was laying her head against a desk.

The desk that she had from Michigan, the one that I took out for her from storage.

She didn't look up to see who it was.

"I'm not going to go to the diagnoses department, if House isn't here, so stopped telling me, go away." She said.

"What if he's here?" I told her.

She lifter her face immediately.

"GREG!!!!!" She yelled and got up from her chair and ran to me.

I met her half way. When she was close enough I wrapped my arms around her body.

She did the same.

"Oh Greg." She said in my arms.

She started to cry.

Surprisingly so did I.

"Lisaaa." I said.

I stroked her hair with my hand.

I pulled away from the embrace; she put her hands on my lower back.

I cupped her face.

I kissed her, like she was going to evaporate.

Like she wasn't real.

I thought she was going to disappear.

I thought this was dream.

If that was so, I'd never want to wake up.

In the beginning the kiss was gentle and soft.

In grew and grew.

The kiss was indescribable.

It was full of love and passion.

We broke apart gasping for air, against our will.

I took my chance.

"I love you, Lisa." I confessed.

She gasped.

"God, I'd never thought you'd say that. I love you too, but promise me one thing."

I had expected the worse.

"Anything for you."

"Never leave me again." She demanded.

"never." I promised her, bringing her in another kiss.

I didn't think that our reunion would have been like this.

It was better than I'd even wished for.

.

I hope you like it.

Please review. =D


	11. Not a chapter, only a AN!

Hey guys.

I was a little sad that I only got one review for the last chapter, but I guess it was a little bit my fault since I hadn't posted in a month.

After re-reading the last chapter, I have thought that it was a nice ending. So I think that will be the end of this story unless you want me to continue.

So please tell me if I should continue or not. It all depends on you.

I know that writing stories/fics isn't about getting the reviews but only by loving to write and knowing that there are people enjoying your fics.

I can't know if there are people who enjoy my fic and don't review.  
I totally understand, if you don't have time to review or something has come up.

But anyway, this might be the end of this fic, all give it another thought if you tell me if you're enjoying my fic.

Please don't think of me as selfish , like if you don't review than you won't get another chapter. I' not like that. I just want to know if there are people who are really enjoying my fic .

But anyway, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten over these 10 chapters and all those who have been reading.

And as always, a big thanks to CassidyTVNut who has just been wonderful and has supported me all the way as well as Preppi101.

B.


End file.
